Corticosteroids have limited solubility in many pharmaceutically acceptable solvents and are often prepared as suspensions at concentrations above their solubility limits. Suspending a steroid in a topical product can reduce bioavailability and, upon storage, lead to changes in suspended drug particle size, which in turn can cause highly variable bioavailability. Thus, pharmaceutically suitable solvents and systems having improved dissolution of topical steroids and/or that can completely dissolve steroids at typical commercial product concentration levels are needed.
The information included in this Background section of the specification is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.